mistakes
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: Pairing: Nick Carter / Jc Chasez Rating: NC17 Summary: What would you do if you had someone waiting for you back at home but a visit to a old flame causes you to re-examine everything. AN: My first time writing this pairing...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Nick Carter / Jc Chasez  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Nick makes one too many mistakes and now Jc struggels to leave him.  
AN: My first time writing this pairing so please leave a comment if you can.  
Fandom: Pop slash!

* * *

Please leave a review no matter how short It really makes me happy and if I'm happy I'm in a writing mood lol =D

I'll take requests aswell just pm and I'll see what I can do....

* * *

Nick stares out the window waiting for Jc to call knowing deep down that He wouldn't, Nick had did too many bad things, He took it overboard, Too far and he knew it, He knew he messed up,

made another mistake but by that time Jc was standing in the door way, Tears already welling up in his tired eyes "How could you, I can't believe I trusted you, What happened to it never happening again" Jc asks before storming out the room, Nick jumps up off the dirty floor grabbing his jeans and rushes outside after him "J wait...." Jc stops and spins around on his heels, Running up onto Nick "WHAT!" Jc yells before turning and walking away down the road. Nick stood stunned, Unsure of who this person was that was standing in his footsteps, How did he get to this place, He would cause this much pain to the one person he'd never want to bring pain to?, How did he get like this... He couldn't understand....

It was already too late Nick knew, He know knew, For Jc would be angry and outraged, crying, throwing wild fists that would make contact with Nick's chest each time he found Nick in this similar sitution and go days without talking, Touching nick but he had never once ever! walked away from Nick's embrace, This was different from all those other times, It was one too many for Jc and Nick's realization of that fact kicked in when he watched Jc walk away.

Too late for another "I'm sorry" It was over. I'm sorry was not gonna be able to wash away the pain, Not this time...

Jc stumbles down the road, Tears streaming down his numb face, Stinging his eyes, his heart couldn't take no more, It was bursting, Bits and pieces falling one by one leaving a trial from Nick's feet to where he now stood.

Nick chases after him "J please, I'm sorry" He begs

Jc turns slowly around looking into Nick's sobering gaze "It's too late, I'm through with it,...... I can't.... Nick.." Jc shakes his head and stares at the ground feeling his heart spill out right there where he stood, His blood draining every few seconds, filling up a pool of red liquid by his feet, He was diying not really but It sure felt like it, what he knew he was about to say was gonna do it, Was gonna kill him but he couldn't take it anymore, He couldn't take another "sorry, It's never gonna happen again" and for awhile it wouldn't but never well that was just a lie, Nick was a person who didn't know what keeping it in the pants meant and he wasn't gonna stand it anymore, He wasn't gonna stand and just let Nick tear out every bit of heart he has left in his body, In his soul.

"I can't do this anymore Nick I'm sorry but I'm .............. Jc takes a sharp breath still staring at the ground for he knew if he catches a glimpse of Nick's beautiful blue eyes then he wouldn't beable to say what he needed to speak out about.

"I'm gonna move out, I've got a friend I can stay with until I get my own place"

"no! I'm sorry really you gotta forgive me, I can't live without you J, I'll die if you leave me" Nick pleads Tears now falling from his eyes aswell.

Jc kicks the dirt "You've promised me time and time again that it wouldn't happen ever again and each time I find you in the arms of yet another person who isn't me, And just like a broken record you say the same thing " It won't happen again" AND each time I fall for it, I'm not gonna let myself fall for it again not this time, I've fell for it too many times, ....... I've fell for it just like you've fell for your mistakes, over and over again and this time it stops, Your not charming me to stay anymore, It ends, You and I...... Ends"

Jc cries out his heart wrenching from the pain, seeing the tears falling from Nick's baby blues.

"I've gotta go, I can't stay here" Jc says as he gets one last look at the love of his life, for the past 3 years the only man that was of importance to him.

"I'll have to change my ringtone if you leave" Nick whispers...

Jc shakes his head trying not to run backwards to Nick diving into his arms and kissing him up and down for the stupid sentiment

"I've gotta go really, Please stop talking so I can leave" Jc begs

"I won't stop, I'll talk forever if it means your stay!"

" I can't, I won't, You hear! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S LIKE TO FIND THE ONE PERSON YOU LOVE MORE THEN LIFE ITSELF LAYING IN BED, IN THE ARMS OF SOMEONE ELSE, SWEAT POURING FROM OFF THIER BODY'S, YOU KNOWING THEY JUST SHARED THEMSELVES TO EACH OTHER, Do you" Jc asks as he stares into Nick.

Nick shakes his head ashamed and angry.

Angry at himself for every stupid thing he did and all the things he should have but didn't do...

Like I should have quit hurting you along time ago Thinks Nick, Jc's eyes still fixated on mine.

" Do you have any idea what it's like to find you in bed with someone, Or on a dirty bathroom floor..........., You know sometimes I was afraid to make love to you expecting that maybe you had caught something and just didn't know it..... It broke my heart each time I found you in the arms of someone else, You just have no idea"

Nick gets down on his knees scooting closer to Jc's feet, He looks up and sobs back his tears.

" I've got a problem and I swear If you stay I'll try my damnest to get help, I won't ever make this mistake again just give me a seond change please!... I'm so sorry" Nick sobs his head falling ontop of Jc's shoes.

Jc stands and watches Nick break down his crying becoming more manic. Never once did Nick ever show this vurnable side of him, Every other time Nick was just smooth calm maybe a few tears if need be but nothing like this, Nick was really breaking down over this and it kinda made Jc struggle with his descion to leave, He just wanted to wrap Nick up in his arms and hush him to peaceful shores but that would just be getting dragged back into what he so wants to free himself of.

He loved Nick and He'd wish he could believe him when He said he'd get help but he had fallen for that many times before with the It'll never happen again speech and It would kill him for sure if he stayed and it happened all over again just like all the other times, He had to break from this and if it meant breaking the tides that he has with Nick for the only way to change him well then so be it, Atleast then Nick will be better toward his next love, Better then he was with me, If it means to break both thier hearts shatter what little was left then that's what has to happen.

"I've giving you your second chance already Nick.... I'm sorry but I really have to go, Please let go" Jc asks calmly.

Nick cries and lets loose of his hold " Please give me a third chance, A 4th, 5th, sixth! Please just one more chance I'm begging, Pleading with you, I'm on my knees for god sake!" Nick yells

" I'm sorry, I've giving you as many chances as I'm willing to give, I can't bare for my heart to be broken again with your ... Well your mistakes"

Jc turns and rushes up the road a bit, The rain was now pouring down soaking each's clothes, Jc flags a car down and stares back one last time at Nick letting one last tear fall from his cheek before climbing in and driving off leaving Nick alone his head deep in the dirt, his hands grabbing franticly at the ground, His loud and painful yelling being heard through out the night...

" Please COME BACK, COMEBACK PLEASE COME BACK J!, DON'T leave me please don't leave...... They meant nothing to me, It was always only you that ........ held my heart"

* * *

What do you think?.....

I'll write more of this if you like and ask nicely :)


	2. Mistakes Twice overdone

I want to thank the person who not only reviewed my first chapter to this but also put it on their alert list, It means alot and thanks so much for liking. I hope you will also like the remaining chapters. =D

Song lyrics by Lifehouse.

* * *

I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you,

The past has left it's stain / Now I feel the shame / I'll seize the day if you take away the chains of yesterday,

But I keep running / I am running / I keep living for the day that I'm with you / And I am waiting / I am waiting / I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you.

"Alright, let's try it again".

"We've already recorded it seven times already It's good man, Let's go to another song already".

"No!, Just one more time, I want it right and until it is I'm not gonna leave it" Nick shouts towards the mic.

The producers who were sitting back in the mixing booth are shaking their heads and cursing silently, They had already been here for a hour and they've only recorded two songs.

"Alright but it's on your dime Carter" One of the producers spit out.

"Yeah I know" Nick whispers before rocking his head to the playback of the earlier recorded drum track.

" I still feel the same though everything has changed / The pain it cost now I feel lost inside of my own name,

But I keep running / I am running / I keep living for the day that I'm with you, I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you....

Nick shakes hands with his producers before they head out the door mumbling on all the time and money waisted with only recording three songs in a three hour session.

Nick walks back into the mixing booth taking a seat and turning on the recorded tracks, While listening to the first track He grabs a bottle of water from the small fridge that was set up on the floor, He nods his head to the beat, Following the lyrics precisely.

While the second song begins to play Nick begins tapping his fingers on the mixer board, Turning up the volume he barely hears a voice whispering by the entrance way.

"Hey"

Nick turns around and see's a familiar face, One that haunted his dreams from the moment he walked away.

six months but to Nick it had seemed like a lifetime had passed.

Nick sits stunned and swallows spit.

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare?" JC asks

Nick stands up slowly "I can't believe your here"

JC looks down at himself and glazes around the room "Well it looks like I am" He whispers.

Nick stands in front of JC wanting to just fall, fall into JC. Into his embrace, His warm body. The body that he so craved more then life itself.

"I guess.... you.... are" Nick stutters

JC laughs "I'm glad that I can still leave you speechless"

"Oh" Nick smiles "You've done that quite a bit"

"Yes It's been awhile" JC whispers walking closer to Nick.

"I've missed you" Nick shys away moving further to the end of the room.

"If you've missed me then why are you moving away from me?" JC asks.

Nick glazes down "Because I now know what my stupid mistakes did to you, ............I hurt you more then words can undo".

JC nods in agreement "Yes.... I heard you were going back to singing, That's wonderful.... When I first heard that you were leaving music I didn't believe it, I couldn't see you leaving something that you loved so much. That you had so much passion for".

"Yeah well I didn't have anymore passion for it after you left... I guess you took that with you that night you walked away.. ..To tell the truth I didn't really have passion for anything after you left. Just searching everything in my mind trying to figure out what was so bad, What I did that made you leave forced you to go..... and leave me all alone.

It took me awhile and I guess I should have known a long time ago, It was right in my face the entire time. you had even told me so but I just couldn't see, I didn't understand...... I never thought you'd actually leave, I didn't think you could....... I guess I was wrong much like everything else".

JC stands there and listens not moving closer nore moving away just standing and listening.

TBC.


	3. Forgiveness perhaps

"I'm sorry for everything,.. I really am...." Confesses Nick.

JC nods his head and smiles "I don't know why I came here and don't expect us to get back together, I wanted to see you but not to get back up with you...." JC warns

Nick looks down and whispers "Well you don't know what's gonna happen.........., We just may end up together again"

JC smirks "You and your postive outlook on life, I think it's gonna end up hurting you one day, Not everything is all wine and roses..."

"I know but what's wrong with being postive?, having postive thoughts" Nick asks

JC points to the chair that Nick had been sitting in earlier "Can I sit?" He asks

"Oh of course, take a seat please" says Nick pulling the chair out a little bit.

"Here" Nick says as he points down at the chair.

"Thanks" JC whispers before walking past Nick to sit down.

Nick sits down on the couch, Barely for he wanted to be as close to JC as he could get.

"Isn't that a little oh I don't know uncomfortable?" JC asks Nick who's butt was hanging half off the couch.

"Oh not really..... "  
JC raises his eyebrow "Really" JC whispers "Okay okay It kinda is" Nick admits.

'I thought so,............ I used to love how I could do that,

Do what!?" Nick asks a little loudly

JC laughs "Get you to cave in,

"You never got me to cave in" Nick protests

JC shakes his head "Oh yeah I have.... I'll prove it"

"Oh really and how are you gonna do that" Nick asks while crossing his arms.

JC thinks for a few seconds before coming up with the best thing and then stands up and grabs Nick by the hand leading him up off the couch and over by the recording booth door.

"What are you doing" Nick asks puzzeled but slightly turned on.

Could he be changing his mind, Does he wanna get back up with me. Will he give me one more chance.  
I hope so I really really hope so.....

"You stand there and I'm gonna stand right here in front of you, All you have to do is what I tell you to do got it" JC annouces.

Nick smiles and shakes his head "Are you sure you haven't come back here to get back up ...

shut it, I didn't tell you to talk , just if you understood now do you or do I have to say it again" JC asks demandly.

"Yeah I understood"

"GOOD" JC says in front of Nick's face.

Nick could feel the heat coming from JC's body, Could smell his minty fresh breath, I bet I could taste it if only he would kiss me....

"I don't see how this as anything to do with you making me cave in...... so to speak" Nick mumbles.

JC smirks "Oh it does"

JC stands near nose to nose with Nick breathing on him, Licking his lips franticly.

To say the least It was DRIVING Nick Crazy!....

"Now I want you to tell me the truth,................ Are you turned on?" JC asks

knowing all to well he was and it showed,  
All JC had to do was look down at his lower region and he would know but Nick wasn't gonna admit it, He was gonna let this drag on for as long as he could, He would lie.

"No" Nick whispers

JC smiles a sexy smirk, He knew it was killing Nick but it didn't really bother him, He was enjoying himself....

Damn will you stop with that smirk, I'm gonna have to go take care of myself if you don't stop geez, Don't you know I love when you look like that, When you smile like that It drives me insane... Of course He knows that's why he's doing it.

Nick squirms under JC's gaze, Trying to cover up the bulge in his pants with his hands.

JC licks his lips "Well are you gonna admit it or are you gonna keep lieing to me, Denying the obvious truth".

Nick wets his lips.

JC walks up to Nick and stands there breathing Nick in.

I had forgot how good Nick smells, the smell of his scent. I had forgotten how much I loved and longed to smell that scent again, It was all Nick .

I can smell the aftershave cream Nick would always use never going a week without shaving the persistent little hairs off his chin I smile thinking of it.

I can smell Nick's favorite colonge and the hair gel he insanly puts in his hair, Too much if you ask me....

I had forgot how much love I had for the man no matter how much harm Nick was to me, His love over - shadowed all the negative, That's why it was so hard for me to leave and why it took me so long to walk away.

Nick was like a virus not some deadly virus that no one wants to catch but like something else, Something that would just make you happy thinking about, and a joy to be around something you'd want in your life forever.  
Much like music, I could never really see myself without Nick in my life in some way or another even if it's just a passing glance of one of his many talk show moments where he'd be performing.

I'd always stay up late at night just to see if one of those Celebrity show's would mention Nick, Just so I could see him again.

And yet I was the one who walked away it didn't make it any easier or make me not love, care still think about Nick it didn't , It just made it where Nick wasn't hurting me anymore but being without him was just the same... hurt.

I'd came here today with no plan, My pain just was too unbearable. To the point that I was sad from the moment I woke up to the time I went to bed, I just couldn't take it anymore, So I came here just to see Nick. But now that I am here teasing Nick awefully I now know that I want, Need Nick back in my life no matter how much pain he would and could cause it wouldn't be no where near as much pain and sorrow these last six months have been without him. I now know what I had come here for.....

Jc leans towards Nick planting his soft wet lips to Nick's own.

Nick was a little bit cut off guard to say the least.

"I thought you said you didn't come back here to get back up with me... It looks like you lied.

JC brings his hand to Nick's lower back.

Nick lifts JC's shirt up touching the small of his lower back feeling his rough skin on his fingertips.

"I've missed you..... and I couldn't.... stay away.... any longer" JC whispers through kissing.

TBC.


	4. What happens now

Nick sits by the window staring out at the morning sunrise, JC fast asleep in his bed.

Nick would have never believed it if someone had told him that today JC would be back in his life, Sleeping in his bed.  
The thoughts of last night's events floating in his head, Still hearing JC moaning his name in the still of the dark night,  
In the small of the room He could hear nothing but JC, His whispering sweet words, The soft moans drifting off until they were replaced by urgent yells of pleasure.

JC gripping on Nick's arm's leaving bruises visable in the morning daylight.

He could still hear all of it like it was still happening, not the still morning that it was.

Nick watches JC sleeping peacefully, Wondering what it was like for him,  
What did he do to keep the thoughts from consuming his everyday life,  
Did he find someone to replace or even dare Nick think it Move on with.

Nick had tried to keep his thoughts from being all about JC but he was never successful, Weather he could go a couple hours wasn't true success for always like clockwork Nick would be up laying in bed late at night trying to fall asleep when the questions would begin to fill up his head, What is JC doing?. Where is he?. Is he thinking about me, Does he even think about me?, What we were.

I know we had some awful bad times but we had plenty of good moments aswell...... when it was good, Nick would always close his eyes try to envision JC's face, Them together or was he just trying to stop the thoughts, He couldn't ever decide.

Why was it that he was being tortured by these thoughts, He couldn't ever have a answer for them he could just wonder that was all.  
But he could never turn away from the thoughts for that was all he had left to hold, .............and to be honest he liked the thoughts for he could imagine what he wanted.

"What are doing?" JC asks in a sleepy whisper

Nick turns to face him.

"Oh nothing just thinking" Nick replies.

JC smiles and sits up in the bed "Well I really enjoyed last night"

"I did too" Nick gets up and sits beside JC wrapping him up in his arms.

"Are you gonna stay here with me?" Asks Nick with a worried expression.

JC kisses Nick's neck while thinking of what to say,

Am I , I had never intented for this to happen but now that it has I don't think I want to leave but I dont' want to hurt him,  
I love him but I will always love Nick more, What do I do?.

"I don't know, I have alot of things back home that I need" JC answers.

Nick falls back on the bed his feet touching JC's stomach.

"Oh well so what was this then,...... Just a little visit then huh for old times sake or something....... How can you do this,  
just lead me on and then leave" Nick whispers before yelling through tear filled eyes.

"Just GET OUT, LEAVE!" Nick jumps up off the bed his arm pointing toward the door.  
"I SAID GET OUT!".

JC stays sitting "I didn't say I was leaving, I just need time to think" He calmly stats.

He walks up to Nick and grabs ahold of him, Nick lays his head on JC's shoulder letting the tears fall.

"I hate you" Nick whispers.

JC pats Nick's back "Yeah I know..." .

Nick closes his eyes letting JC comfort him in a way that he could only do.

I dont' know what it is with his touch but it's just so ......well comforting.

Nick swipes the tears from his cheeks before straighting up right and looking into JC's eyes.

JC grabs Nick's hand. "Let's go back to bed, You could use some more sleep" JC whsipers leading Nick toward the bed.

"I hope you know I don't hate you, I love you...." Nick says

" I know..... I love you too" .

TBC


	5. The still morning

The Chase in the story is Chace Crawford, I believe he's an actor but not sure, I just know that in real life JC and Chace are friends so I decided to put him in the story aswell, Hope you like this chapter :) and please review if you can.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JC this time is the one awake and left to his thoughts.

"What do I do, I love Nick I always have, Always will leaving him didn't change that but How can I do this when I know I'm doing to him what was done to me.

"He's been good to me" He speaks outloud.

He was there for me when I left Nick, He was the one who made me get up off my ass and get back out there in the world when all I wanted to do is lay in bed and cry over how stupid I was, How I could have let Nick hurt me.

Trap me like he did with his love for all the pain he had caused me after leaving I still loved him and longed to see him and I didn't understand why he did what he did, He told me once that he just couldn't help it and he was scared he had a deep rooted reason for it but he wouldn't ever tell me about that just that he had nightmares from his childhood and that was all I knew.

I tormented myself, Asking myself why wasn't I good enough for him, Chace Was able to help me through that tough time get me where I was living my life again and not just depressed sitting at home watching reruns of old shows while eating ice cream, You could imagine how much weight I had put on.

Chace was able to talk to my thick self and get it wrapped around my head that I didn't need Nick He didn't deserve me and trust me I wanted to run back to Nick.

That first morning after I had left him, I woke up wanting to hear him snore feel his arm wrapped around me and I just felt cold and heard nothing but empty silence, You have no idea how hard painful that was, I wanted to just crawl back to him on my hands and knees. He was my life and Chace taught me that that wasn't true, He was just apart of my life He'd say. after awhile Me and Chace became very close, real close.

I moved in with him after awhile, At first I keep saying no but when I began to feel for him I could not say no any longer, i couldn't deny the feelings that i had begun to feel.

It was great. he was nothing like Nick, so trustworthy, I didn't have to worry at all if he had left the house without me, I knew he was just going to the store when he said it. I didn't have to be afraid if I'd find him in our bed with someone else. I knew He'd never hurt me the way Nick did some many times before.

But after awhile my feelings which I still felt for Chace were starting to get stale in away. Just kinda pushed back. to the side, And I had begun to think about Nick, Wondering what he was doing and how he was doing. I wanted to see him I knew that but it took me alot of time to finnally act out on that.

Chace like always was understanding, He let me go off by myself to go visit my ex and he had all the trust in the world in me,  
I don't think I've known anyone like that before where they wouldn't atleast worry some but with Chace it wasn't like that, He trusted me wholeheartly to just visit talk a little but nothing more, I'm afraid I let him down. Now what do I do.

Do I dump him and pick back up with Nick start over with him and pray, Hope that he has truly changed,

Or do I stay a little bit longer with Nick and then leave once again when I have the courage, I'd hate to have to hurt Nick again but no matter what I choose I guess I'll be hurting someone.

But the thing is which one?.

TBC.


	6. Morning daylight

Thank you for liking this story I hope these new chapters are to your liking :) and I'll try to update soon.... Please review if you have the time.

* * *

Nick opens his eyes and looks around the room seeing JC sitting over by the window, He speaks up making JC turn to face him.

"Oh... How did you sleep?" JC asks as he gets up to sit byside him on the bed.

"Good, What you been doing?" Nick asks.

JC grabs the remote and turns on the t.v. "Nothing, Just thinking about stuff"

Nick nods his head "Yeah" He grabs JC's hand and pulls the remote out his grasp throwing it over by the wall. "I want to look at you".

"Okay" JC whispers dumbfounded.

Nick smirks and wraps his hands around JC's.

"I want to just sit here with you, No t.v., No talking, nothing. Just you and me" Nick explains.

"Alright.... Kiss me" JC demands and Nick does as told.

" I love you and I want us to try again, Start over, I've changed my ways I swear I have" Nick pleads.

JC fiddels with Nick's shirt sleeve pulling at the clothing.

" I ...... I can't , I just can't , I'm sorry" JC whispers.

Nick pulls away "Oh so you just can't well then why are you still here for huh?. Why" Nick asks fuming.

"I don't know....Maybe I should leave........." JC stares down at the floor unable to move but unable to stay.

"Yeah maybe you should" Nick bitterly spits out before heading to the bathroom and slamming the door,  
Getting his feelings acrossed clearly.

JC stays sitting for a few seconds before grabbing his coat and suitcase and heading out the door,  
Not sure if he was leaving or just going out for a breather.

Nick hears the door being shut, He wipes his eyes and slowly opens the bath room door walking out of it and into his small apartment, Looking around he see's JC's things gone knowing that he had left broke Nick, He tryed to fight back the tears that were already spilling from his eyes.

JC rushes to the bus station, Getting as far as the ticket booth.  
the lady behind the booth asks him "where to" and JC stands staring at the lady unable to say a word.

I'm I leaving? Do I really want too?

JC stands confused "Um........." JC looks around and see's a flyer for a bar singing contest JC gets intrigued and plucks it from the white board "Where's this bar located at?" JC asks the ticket lady.

She stares at it for a second before pointing down the block "Just go down there and you'll see it, A big sign,  
There's no way you can miss it".

"Okay thanks" JC says as he throws a five down by her hands.

"Thanks mister!' She hollars standing up and leaning out the booth to watch JC run back to the direction he had come from.

JC rushes back to Nick's.

He runs in and see's Nick smoking a ciggerate by the window.

"Well I didn't expect you to come back, Forget something". Nick asks blowing smoke towards JC's direction.

"No... I just wanted to get some fresh air. I wasn't leaving if that's what you thought.." JC whispers.

"Oh Well You didn't say anything just up and left, took your stuff... How was I supposed to know you were just going out for a walk"

JC walks over by Nick and cracks the window "Can you atleast not smoke in here"

"IT'S MY APARTMENT!" Nick yells.

JC stands and stares at Nick "Alright fine whatever" He mumbles while taking a seat on the bed.

"Well... I guess you were right I should have said something before heading out, To be honest I didn't know what I was doing" JC confesses.

Nick throws the ciggerate out the window "I'm sorry I'm being such a .... Well I'm just sorry".

"Look I thought we could go here, It's just a couple blocks away" JC says while handing Nick the flyer.

"Yeah maybe we could but first I want to start this morning over, We've just been getting in fights all day and I don't want it like that" Nick says.

"I don't want it like that either" JC whispers.

Nick grabs a hold of JC pinning him down on the bed.

"All's forgiven?" Nick asks.

"Yes ... Let's start making up huh" JC whispers before attacking Nick's mouth.

TBC.


	7. your so sexy

Nick and JC fight with each other's clothing, trying to kiss and make thier way in the dark room.

Nick out of breath lifts JC up on the mixing booth, Slips his hand down JC's boxer briefs.

JC gasps and grabs Nick's hand, He sucks on Nick's fingers.

JC stops momentarly for breath only to ravish Nick's mouth once again a few seconds later.

They had first came here to talk seeing as JC had to be here to listen to his newly mastered track was a even better reason to be was early in the morning meaning no one would be here so they had the place to hadn't plan to do anything other then listen to the song and talk about their fling, Nick had wanted to call it a relantionship but seeing as JC had someone at home he was with made JC seem to think it wasn't right to say what he and Nick was having was a relantionship so Nick was forced to say fling though he had thought they were getting, where back together but again Nick had misread things. Sure JC didn't know what he was gonna do, Sure here he was with Nick had been for days NOT with Chase where he belonged but JC didn't think he'd stay with Nick He still doesn't but seeing Nick and having all those feelings coming back it's just made it hard to leave...But to say JC would be getting back up in a relantionship with Nick was just crazy... Sure they had feelings, they've had sex but they weren't in a relantionship, They've been in one before and it didn't end so well... JC was not gonna get caught up in that again ...But then again why is he still here if what he wants is waiting back at home for his return and here he is staying with the one person who he doesn't want to be in a relantionship with.. Isn't he really in a relantionship with Nick though, Here they are doing everything that a couple would do...

"Nick please, you gotta calm down.." JC whispers while running his fingers through Nick's hair while Nick bites down on JC's nimple leaving a nice red mark to stay til the morning.

"I love you..... So f****** much..., I want you to f*** me so much, so hard baby..." Nick whispers

JC laughs "Yeah Sure babe, just hold out for a bit huh, Let me catch my breath.." JC asks.

Nick heads up to JC's neck licking a trail of saliva from JC's chest to where now Nick was kissing.

"Your one horny boy aren't you?" JC laughs.

"...Just for you .." Nick says after taking a minute to stop sucking on JC's earlope.

"Feels so f-ing good, Whatever you do, don't STOP!" JC screams.

"What the hell..."

"who the F*** is here,.. man don't you see someone's in here.." Nick shouts angry that they were being interuped just when he was starting to feel good.

JC looks over Nick's shoulder...." Chase..."


	8. Finale

"Chase... Nick stop please...Let me go" JC whispers staring at the hurt in Chase's eyes.

Nick stands with his clothes half-off staring at JC who was moving over to where Chase stood, Chase's head was hung low and fresh tears were falling from his eyes.

"JC.."Nick whispers grabbing JC's arm before it was yanked from his grasp.."What are you doing?." Nick asks.

JC stumbels with covering himself.. He gently touches Chase's stomach.. "Chase ...I'm sorry I didn't mean for anything like this to happen..... You have to believe me.."

Chase looks up and JC gets a clear view of pain that he had caused... He couldn't stand it.. Tears began falling.  
"I'm so so sorry... It was nothing, I just got caught up in past feelings.. You know I love"

"HEY!... Past feelings JC... PAST FEELINGS... WHAT THE HELL..." Nick yells stomping over to where the two men stood and grabbing JC by the arm..." What the hell you mean PAST FEELINGS.. YOU LOVE ME AND YOU KNOW IT.. THAT'S WHY YOU'VE STAYED CAUSE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ...you can't live without me just like I can't live without you..." Nick calms himself looking into JC's stare.

"You ..... I trusted you and this is how you repay me... I should have known you couldn't control yourself around this sex addict/whore!" for the first time Chase spoke catching both other men off guard esp with what was said.

Nick's eyes fix on Chase "What the HELL YOU CALL ME..."

JC grabs nick back "Nick don't alright... Just let it go.. He's angry he didn't mean nothing by it" JC tries to keep Nick from fighting.

"The hell I did!" Chase yells walking up to Nick and punching him right square in the jaw.

JC stands and stares dumbfounded at the sight of Chase .. Never in the time that he had known him did he ever show a shred of violence...

Nick gets knocked by the cheap shot falling over on the mixer booth.  
Chase was not through,  
He walks to where Nick layed and stands over his motionless body.

JC unsure of what to expect walks to Chase grabbing his forearm gently, Chase pushes him away.

"What do you think your gonna do CHASE! .. He's hurt.... leave him alone" JC yells but no avail Chase draws back his fist once more hitting Nick in the side of his mouth.

Chase kept hitting nick and hitting him until Nick was bleeding from his mouth and nose.

JC grabs Chase from behind holding him back from hurting Nick further.

"Please STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING".. JC yells pushing Chase who was now facing towards him.  
"Why you pushing me?" Chase asks calmly while wiping the blood off his hand.  
"Because your acting like a animal......... I want you to go.. Just leave" JC whispers turning his attection to Nick who was begining to stir.  
"WHAT YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE... AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU.."

JC helps Nick to his feet.

"Yes I want you to go.. " JC stares Chase down.. A look that proved he meant what he said.

"You heard him, Get the hell out" Nick screams before kneeling down from the pain.

"Your gonna CHOOSE HIM OVER ME... WELL..." Chase grabs his suitcase that he had set down when he first arrived and roughly opens the door...He walks out leaving Nick and JC standing together.

"Are you okay?." JC asks.

"I can't believe you didn't leave with him.. I thought for sure I was gonna lose you again" Nick whispers.

JC was about to speak when Chase entered the room again "Your ..." Chase points at JC tears once again streaming down his cheeks "Your gonna be sorry ... He's gonna go back to his old ways cheating on you with every low-life he can get to spread their legs for him and then YOUR GONNA BE SORRY.. YOUR GONNA WANT ME TO TAKE YOU BACK WELL FORGET YOU...STUPID F***!" Chase yells before slamming the door behind him.

JC stands watching the door until he hears a car pulling up, He walks over towards the window in the back hallway and see's Chase getting into a cab.

"He's gone, He just got in a cab..." JC whispers taking a seat down on the floor.

"What a day.... What a day" JC whispers before looking up at Nick...He's nose was still bleeding and bruises were starting to form.

"Wanna go to the hospital?." JC asks.  
Nick grabs his coat and singles yes.

JC gets up and follows Nick out, He rushes back in for his coat before making his way back to nick's side, He holds onto Nick's elbow helping him balance. He was a mess blood was spilling all over his clothes.. JC stops Nick and gets in front oh him. He takes his coat off and holds it between his knees while he took off his button-up shirt and wipes Nick's bloody nose. Nick feels dizzy He lays his forehead on JC's shoulder smearing more blood on JC's inner tank-top.

A few minutes more of standing there in the walkway do they begin to make their out side to hail a cab.

Nick was out by the time they got to the hospital which gave JC time to think on his choose's made here this very afternoon.

Did he really think things would be alright,.. that Nick had changed and wouldn't break his heart again well He hoped so but only time would tell ...

Seeing Nick lay his head on his lap his fingers wrapped around his fingers made JC happy with the decision He made.

But to say or think that what they will have weather Nick has truely changed or not would be a fairytale story well that would be silly,  
The only real fairytales are in books that you read.

* * *

I didn't expect to have this end the way it has, I had first thought that JC would choose Chase but that isn't how it turned out did it?. :)

Hope you've enjoyed,

THE END.


End file.
